Frieza's adopted son
by Krazy97
Summary: 16 year old Vegeta has spent his entire life on Frieza's ship one point in time being adopted by him and never receivein any form of punishment now Vegeta is slowly being told about Frieza's developing plans for him plans he doesn't like. Curse you Frieza
1. kind of random

Disclaimer: I own nothing dragon ball related

Chapter1 Kind of Random

"Vegeta come on it's time for dinner," Kakarot says running past my open door excited about food.

"Kakarot wait up," Raditz yells after him chasing his younger brother.

"Save some food for the rest of us," Turles shouts down the hall has he runs by.

"Boys remember no running on the ship," Fasha says chasing after them.

"Hurry up boy food will be gone at the rate your going," Bardock says stopping to warn me.

"Alright I'm comeing," I say getting off my bed and running to catch up to them, I round the corner and into the mess hall the entire ship is already there trying to get as much food they can before us saiyans get to it.

"Hey Vegeta what are you doing in here," Cui a freakish purple jerkface says I don't know his race so that's what I'm calling it.

"Dinning with my men what else," I say before going to the front of the line with the others following pursuit on this ship you get a spot in line based on rank besides higher your rank the better and more food.

"Vegeta Lord Frieza would like you to get your food and dine with him _alone_," Zarbon says walking up to me and glancing at Bardock then Kakarot ans lastly Raditz.

"Fine but they can go back for more food if they want," I tell him sternly as I walk with my food to the throne room. I open the doors and enter what looks to be a completly empty room.

"VEGETA," a femine voice screams from behind me.

"Father you just can't startle a saiyan exspecially a royal super elite," I say to my adopted father with a laugh.

"Like I'll give up I've been trying since I first brought you to this ship at six months old," Frieza says to me with a sigh.

"Don't start that story again I've heard it enough I'm well aware of how you killed my birth father and my race and destroyed my home planet Vegeta-sei," I say to him a little anger in my voice.

"Well someone's grumpy no need to get angry now I wanted to tell you in three weeks my father and Cooler shall bored the ship for fathers day and will come with us on our trip to Earth," Frieza says with a small smile.

"Why not just purge the stupid planet already," I ask him a little curiously.

"Well last time I was there when you were six I believe I came across a world renoun scientist who was currently working on his first solo project called a capsule and well my curiousity won out despite the fact most of our technology is lightyears ahead of theirs as one may put it I couldn't help but think of the possibilties," he says with a thoughtfull look on his face.

"Right your hiding something you forget you raised me, well with a lot of help from Bardock, and some Fasha," I say with a smug look on my face.

"My own son outwitts me how digrading fine the guy had a five year old daughter that was proving to be a genius on human standards nothing near those of you sayians but we all know unless it comes to tactics you could care less about those smarts don't know why though," Frieza says with a sigh not pausing for breath.

"Well father we saiyans are prideful and a natural born fighters not all are born tactitions like me take Kakarot for example he does have good tactics but he can never substitute in the heat of battle he can only plan ahead," I say to him rather bored of this.

"Alright maybe you can prove these humans not as smart as they've been made out to be since this time you'll be allowed to leave the ship so long as you don't go awall on me," Frieza says with a laugh.

"Me I never would do that," I say all too sarcastically.

"Just like the time you said you would never experiment on Dedoria," he says with a smile.

"Hey he should have known better than to cut me in the food line," I say defensively.

"I believe you now it seems to be getting late get to bed I'll be by later to check in on you," Frieza says standing up from his hover chair and opening the door a very rare gesture for most. I don't say a word to him as I make my way to my room. Once I reach it I slam the door take off my armor, boots and gloves so I'm in no more than my spandex and jump onto my bed turning the lights of as I do. Frieza walks in five minutes later to check on me as promised not wanting to hear on of his bedtimes stories I pretend to be asleep. He doesn't get the age limit on bed time stories or that there not supposed to be about your purging missions or your brother's, I'm the only kid who ever worried about Cooler being under the bed or in the closet everyone else got monsters.

2 1/2 weeks later

"Vegeta I think somethings wrong with Frieza," Kakarot says rushing into the training room.

"Kakarot I'm aware he can be a lunitic that's nothing out of the ordanary," I say resuming my training.

"No he means that wine was brought to him ten minutes ago and hasn't been touched," Turles says running in as well.

"Well that is odd let's go then," I say heading calmly for the door.

"What if he's dead who gets to be the new ruler of the ship," Raditz says with a smirk.

"Your prince and Frieza's heir of course," I say walking along.

"Better idea first one in the chair wins," Kakarot says running off full speed I take off after him the other two in pursuit Zarbon walks in his way giving me the advantage I walk into the room and sit in the empty hover chair. Tens seconds later the others run in and bow down.

"How may we serve you lord Vegeta," Raditz says with a laugh.

"Go torment Zarbon and tell him I said so," I say with a smirk the three of them get up and go do as their told.

"Vegeta is that you son," I hear a teary femine voice say.

"Father are you crying," I ask skeptically turning around in the chair to see Frieza in the corner crying.

"No I'm just so what I'm crying not everyone is born like sayians with an inability to cry," Frieza says through tears.

"What's wrong father," I ask slightly concerend oh no I'm becoming weak stupid emotions.

"Nothing Cooler and Father just forgot my birthday they didn't so much as call and I always do," Frieza says no longer crying and getting up slightly angry now.

"Well let's cheer you up," I say with a small smirk.

"Not even Zarbon or anyone else on this blasted ship remembered," Frieza says growing ever more angry.

"Let's go give them a piece of your mind it's about lunch so they should be in the mess hall," I say my smirk growing bigger.

"Why not nothing better to do around here anyways," he says getting up and following me as I walk to the mess hall when we walk in everyone yells 'surprise happy birthday lord frieza' and boy was he surprised. The mess hall is all decorated with banners and balloons and a giant cake with thirty-nine candles.

"Surprised brother," Cooler says walking up behind us.

"We really got you didn't we," King Cold says with a laugh.

"I thought you two wouldn't be able to make it," Frieza ask both surprised and confused.

"We said we already have plans which was this surprise birhtday party Vegeta thought up," Cooler says with a laugh.

"Really well then thankyou Vegeta," Frieza says to me with a smile.

"Sure," I say not one for thanks the party was very dull and boreing one and the rest of my day even more so I was so relieved when I was dismissed to go to bed I did not hesitate. Now I'm in bed slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>A.N. Review please I know personality is way off but no worries not to spoil to much let's just say vegeta truly is manipulating and cunnning or does that give stuff away and as for Frieza I thought we could actually have a time where he doesn't love torturing Vegeta because it pains me to think about vegeta's torture sometimes so for frieza deal with it and vegeta well read what i said at the begging of this note PLEASE REVIEW<p> 


	2. Earth mostly

Chapter 2 Earth mostly

"Vegeta will you do me a favor and call the humans and alert them we'll be landing on their little planet in one month," Frieza ask me with a pleading smile I roll my eyes at him and head to the communications room of the ship. I turn on one of the monitors and put in the code to put me through to Earth a old man with lavenderish hair and glasses and a white lab suit pops on the screen he looks almost saiyan so that's what humans look like no wonder Frieza kept me on ship last time we were there.

"Hello who are you your not Frieza or Zarbon," the old man questions.

"I am Vegeta prince of the saiyan race and the late planet Vegeta-sei," I say to him as if this were obvious.

"Yes of course I am Dr. Briefs now what shall you need," the man ask me the fear that was in his voice when he started the conversation plainly less so.

"Frieza and his brother as well as his father will be landing in one month for reasons unknown to me I believe they were to check on how you were in this capsule project don't know why we've millions of good enough scientist to build something similar," I snarl at him just for the fun of it and to strike fear into him as is proper.

"I'm unsure as to why then but if the three shall be arriving I'll pepare for their arrival," says to me fear back in his voice.

"Now don't be rediculous the rest of the saiyan race and I shall be joining them," I say with a smirk.

"Really your entire race as well I'll make sure we've pleanty of food ready for snacks then," says to me.

"Good luck with that now I must get going it's father's day tomorrow and I've presents to finish for my father and grandfather they will be greatly surprised," I say cutting the communication humans very odd creatures. I walk towards Bardock's room where I'm hiding my father's day present currently he will never see it coming.

"Vegeta your late what took so long," Bardock ask me as I enter.

"Father had me tell the humans about arrival in one month," I say with a smirk.

"Sounds fun now help me get Frieza's name on the pedestal," Kakarot says gesturing to our wooden figurine of Frieza it's so life like it'll freak out Zarbon hopefully.

"I got the cookies done and packaged Vegeta now take them Kakarot and Raditz have been after them non stop," Fasha says walking out of the small kitchen area.

"Hey the clues are all in place," Turles says walking through the door.

"Excellent then most everything is ready for tomorrow," I say smirking.

"Nope everything I just finished with King Cold's iPod though I don't see why the old guy get's one that's home made," Raditz ask looking at the box jealously.

"Right let's get our Frieza hidden in the storage room," I say with a smirk.

"I'll do it," Bardock says grabbing it and taking down to the storage room of the ship.

"Vegeta there you are let's go it's your bed time," Cooler says walking into the room not much longer after Bardock left.

"Cooler I'm sixteen I no longer have a bed time," I say to him rolling my eyes at him.

"Well then while I'm here you do at least for the day," Cooler smuggly says.

"Your not my boss or father and I don't like you so no," I retort back at him.

"Yes you will or I'll tell Frieza," Cooler says to me smirking.

"If it'll shut you up then fine," I say angerly walking to my room and going to bed five minutes later King Cold walks in.

"Good your still a wake I wanted to tell you a bed time story Frieza says you adore them," King Cold says a smile on his face.

"Why not it's not like I haven't heard a bedtime story before," I say sitting up in my bed.

"Not one of mine and I'll admit there better than Frieza's he told me about the stories he's told you before," King Cold says laughing.

"Yes mainly about Cooler's purging missions," I reply to him growing bored.

"Right anyways you may like mine," King Cold says and I got to admit I did at least compared to Frieza's he told me about the time my father spent a year on his ship at seven and all the pranks and other mischief he caused so that's where I get Bardock never told me why I'm better at this sort of stuff than the others. I actually found myself drifting off to sleep before he can finish.

the next day

The day went by rather quickly Frieza spent his whole morning with his father and brother and then I joined them for lunch a meal I had specially prepared, afterwards I gave them their presents and they left on a scavanger hunt for the rest of Frieza's present after finding the clue hidden in the bottom of the box of cookies. It took them up until dinner to finally find and here I am eating with them now.

"Vegeta father says you actually fell asleep during his bedtime story I know that's the point but you've never actually fallen asleep before," Frieza ask jealously.

"Little Vegeta still need bed time stories," Cooler teases me.

"I think the reason he fell asleep Frieza was because it wasn't something that would give most kids nightmares about Cooler," King Cold says to his youngest son.

"Could I help if I'm more terrifying than the two of you," Cooler says smuggly.

"Don't forget fugly," I say smirking at him.

"What how dare you," Cooler says angerly.

"Now Cooler he's only a teenager what do you expect," Frieza says calming his older brother.

"Well I'm getting tired I think I'll go to bed," I say getting up and stretching as to show I'm tired which I'm not.

"Good I'll tell you your bedtime story tonight," Cooler says an evil grin on his face. I just walk towards my room and when he stops to talk to Zarbon I run for Kakarots room locking the door behind me.

"Vegeta your in the wrong room," Kakarot says to me as if I didn't know.

"Shh keep your voice down I know I'm in your room pull out the emergency guest bed we secretly installed Cooler's out there looking for me probably he wants to tell me a bedtime story," I tell him quickly you do not want one of those stories he usually makes people sick when he tells them.

"That's terrible why would he do such a thing," Kakarot says moving over his bed and hitting a button on the wall that was hidden another bed riseing up out of the floor.

"It's Cooler who knows let's just get to bed before he finds me," I say quietly getting into the extra bed after shoving Kakarot's another two feet away from it.

"Night Vegeta," Kakarot says yawning as he turns out the lights.

"Night," I reply back closing my eyes and falling into an uneasy sleep on the alert for Cooler.

One month later

"Come on Vegeta the ships landing in five minutes," Turles says as he enters the training room which I am currently the only occupant.

"Fine let's go then," I say grumbling heading towards the exit. Kakarot and all the others unboarding the ship are already there and to my displeasure Zarbon I don't know how I've been putting up with him and Cooler for more than a month now.

"There you are son I was beginning to worry," Frieza says to me with a smile I just ignore him as the ship lands and the doors open. Standing there on the ground neiling was the Dr. Briefs guy and what I assume is his mate and female cub.

"Now no need to neil this is more of a friendly matter honestly," Frieza says feigning flattery.

"Yes Lord Frieza," Dr. Briefs says as he gets up.

"I'd like to introduce you to my companions of course you know my father and brother as well as Zarbon," Frieza says with a smile.

"Nice to see you again," the three of them say though I doubt they truely mean it.

"Right this here is Bardock, his two sons Raditz, and Kakarot, his sister Fasha and her son Turles," Frieza says pointing to each of them in turn.

"Pleasure to meet you," the three humans says.

"No need to be so formal," Fasha says with a hint of a smile.

"I don't know mom I kind of like it," Turles says earning him self a ear yanking Kakarot laughs at him.

"What are you laughing at cub you'll be next," Bardock threatens his son with a glare.

"Sorry father," Kakarot says apologetically.

"Told you now pay up," Raditz says to Kakarot who hands over five dollars since he lost the bet of who would be the first in trouble.

"And last but not least the crown prince of the saiyan race prince Vegeta," Frieza says gesturing towards me.

"Nice to meet you in person," says with a fake smile the smell of fear all over.

"I'm sure it is that must be the cause of all this fear I smell in the air," I say smuggly the humans just stare at me wide eyed.

"Did I ever tell you that saiyans have amazing sense of smell they can actually smell fear," Frieza says with a laugh.

"Yes and they can also get fleas," Cooler says laughing.

"We do not have fleas," I yell at him furiously.

"Cooler apologize now," King Cold says to him with a glare.

"Sorry Vegeta," Cooler says frowning.

"Why don't we get started on our business," Frieza suggests with a smile.

"Sure just follow me to the living room and I'll bring in the snacks," the blond ditz says bouncing her way to the living room where we all take a seat on a chair or couch they got plenty that's for sure.

"Right we want capsules for all of our ships and weaponry so you can hand over the blue prints, or you can come aboard the ship for a while doctor and teach them how to make them we'll make sure you get full credit for the inventions no matter what we go with, and option three is we could have your daughter do so instead," Frieza says with a smile.

"What how long do we have to think about this," ask him.

"Wait brother I have a better idea," Cooler says whispering into his ear Bardock and King Cold joining in while the rest of us block them out not wanting to know about cooler's plan.

"No way this is my son your talking about," Frieza yells loud enough to get past my barrier.

"Cooler I will never allow this," Bardock screams at him. I don't catch anything else of the conversation luckily because it sounds like what ever the plan is it involves me.

"Alright then you have a fourth option you can all come aboard the ship then home base to install the capsule technology for however long it takes you can find some other inventions to work on your daughter can do this while working with my son and your wife can stay in the kitchens or your room," Frieza says putting it not too bluntly.

"What absolutly not," yells at him.

"I see your concern but I'll assign each of you a sayian guard actually two since there are six," Frieza says reasurringly.

"What makes you think you can order my men around or me for that matter," I yell at Frieza angerly.

"Vegeta I agreed to it and _advise_ you do the same," Bardock says to me the way he said advise is the same way he says it when he is preventing something bad from happening that he saw in a vision.

"Very well Bardock your advise has always worked for me before," I say calmly.

"See I just don't get no matter what I do nothing can get the boy to listen to me as well as him," Frieza says jealously.

"Well it is my advice that has saved his life countless times," Bardock says defensively.

"Bardock don't mention things that make me sound weak," I ask rather than order him.

"Every bit the prideful saiyan you father was maybe even more so," Bardock says with a smirk he knows how Frieza hate the mention of my real father I personally think he's jealous.

"Right is that why he died at my hands," Frieza says smuggly that's it he's going to far.

"I'm going to go prank Cui because I can't stand being in a room with three weakling and three people I hate _Frieza," _I say making it clear I was talking about him and walking out the door and quickly finding a spot where I can watch and hear them.

"Did he just say he hates me and use my name," Frieza ask hurt and confustion in his voice.

"What do you expect your always telling him about how you killed his father destroyed our planet and our race and now you suggest that it was his fathers pride that got him killed," Bardock yells at him getting more and more furious.

"He's right son you've been treading on thin ice with that one and now you've fallen in," King Cold says scolding his son.

"Your right I'll go apologize," Frieza says getting up to leave.

"No give him a little time to cool down," Fasha says with warning in her voice.

"Fine," Frieza grumbles to them.

"Now about our suggestions," Cooler says getting back on subject.

"If Bardock advised the fouth one to the prince then it's obviously best choice the saiyans stand at four and suggest that you humans do the same Bardock's advise is never wrong," Fasha says with a hint of warning.

"I'm afraid she's right from what I've seen he is never wrong," Frieza says a little silently.

"I guess but how do we know that no harm will come to us," ask them.

"Well no worries no one dare mess with the saiyans wether it be out of fear of their strength or pranks," Frieza says with a chuckle.

"I hate those pranks you know how many different colors I've been thanks to Vegeta alone," Zarbon says finally speaking up.

"Well then if it's alright with my family then we'll come," says with a smile.

"Dad I can't leave I'll miss my friends," the blue haird daughter points out.

"Yes Bulma but think about all there is to learn in space there are several other inhabited planets we could learn about other races, cultures, languages besides you can make more friends until we come back," says to his daughter.

"What about Yamcha you can't fix that," the mother clearly states.

"We broke up again mom," the daughter named Bulma says rolling her eyes.

"So do we have a deal," Frieza ask out of it a little.

"Yes we do," says with a smile.

"Excellent Bardock would you go get my son," Frieza ask with a smile.

"Very well," Bardock says leaving the living room and comeing straight for me.

"Hello Bardock," I say as he stops infront of me.

"Let's go boy were burning day light," Bardock says to me I stand and follow him into the house.

"Vegeta I'm sorry for what I said about your birth father can you forgive me," Frieza says the moment he sees me walking in.

"Sure what ever on condition though father you let me test this out on Cooler," I say with a smirk holding up some chemicals I combined that causes you to change color to match your emotion.

"Go ahead son," Frieza says with that I splash it onto Cooler who immediatly turns black for furious.

"Frieza you let the brat just do this to me again," Cooler screams at his brother.

"Now Cooler your brother still has a sibling rivalry with you of course he's not going to pass up the chance to let his son get you," King Cold says laughing at his eldest son.

"Right now I'll assign Bardock and Turles to be your guards, your wife will have Fasha, and Raditz, and as for your daughter Bulma she get's Kakarot and my son Vegeta since she'll be working with him anyways," Frieza says with a smile.

"Great now can we board the ship," Zarbon says rather boardly.

"Let's go Zarbon we need to find me an antidote," Cooler says grabbing Zarbons arm and marching back towards the ship.

"Party poopers all well until thay manage that we'll always know Cooler's emotions currently he's furious," I say with a smirk.

"Really I would have thought his anger would wear down a bit," King Cold says to me with a laugh.

"Let's go father the soldiers are going to hear more about why Cooler is black," Frieza says dragging his father out of the house with him.

"The ship leaves in three days you have to then to pack what you can't live with out and to say your goodbyes," Bardock says to the Briefs family uncaring.

"Why not today," Kakarot ask his father with a whine.

"Cooler wants to go _sight_ seeing," Fasha answers him with a small smirk.

"Can we go sight seeing father," Raditz ask Bardock rather hopefully.

"Doubt it we have to be the guards for these humans and francally I don't think it be a good idea," Turles says a frown etched deep on his face, he's right though sight seeing is not fun when you may run into Cooler who's probably going to kill half the humans.

"Let's go the sooner you've packed the sooner the sooner you can finish your good byes and the sooner I can resume my training," I order at them all the humans immediatley start capsulizing everything in their enourmous house at least compared to the rest of the human homes I've seen on this short journey. An hour later they all walk in rolling three suit cases.

"That's not a good idea it's best to not make it seem you have valuables with you wich is what they'll think with those suit cases," Bardock says frowning at them and pointing to the suitcases which the humans imediatley capsulize and stick in their pockets.

"Good let's go how many stops do we need to make," I ask running out of patience next time I see Cooler I'm killing him because this had to be his idiotic plan.

"We really only need to stop and say good bye to Bulma's friends we can just call all of ours," the blond one bubbily states.

"Very well then girl how many do we got," I asked dismissing the other two.

"Does this mean we can go back to the ship," I hear Turles whisper to his mother.

"No Turles you are not leaving me alone with Kakarot and these humans besides they'll surely want to go with their daughter," I say very menacingly to him.

"Fifteen friends I absoulutly have to say good bye to well it's technicaly not that many but they'll all be around the same place actually they should all be having lunch on Turtle island so it shouldn't take to long," Bulma says caculating in her head the answer to my previous question.

"Did you say lunch," Kakarot ask excitedly.

"Yeah but they'll be finished and about ready to leave by the time we get there it's 7000 miles from here," Bulma tells Kakarot with a false apolegetic smile.

"You know those fake smiles are begining to annoy me don't be afraid to show your true emotions unless you wish to end up like Cooler changing color with every emotion and no antidote," I say to her with a smirk on my face.

"I'm just trying to be polite," Bulma replies again smiling.

"Let's go before I get too much more angry Kakarot, Fasha, Turles you got the humans,"" I say to them walking out the door and levitating into the air waiting for directions on which way we need to go. Raditz and Bardock quickly follow me while the others try to reassure the humans they won't be dropped on the way. After alot of reassurances they finally comply and we take off in the direction they said this island is finally spotting it I land followed by the others.

"How did you guys fly so fast some of my friends fly but I don't think any of them can fly 7000 miles so fast and still not be tired," Bulma says amazed by our speed.

"Actually it's one foot short of a mile," I say with a smirk.

"Vegeta I'm sure they just rounded it up since it's one foot and you'd still land on the island foot or no foot," Bardock says to me with a laugh.

"Ruin my fun Bardock," I say with a laugh of my own, several more humans come out of the lone house on this island along with a turtle, pig and a cat.

"Hey Bulma who are your new friends," the black haird female ask odd she seems to be one of the only ones save the two blonds.

"We are not her friends do not associate me with her or any other human," I snarl at them.

"Some one is a grouch," the blond girl says with a laugh.

"Do not adress the prince of all saiyans like that," Raditz angerly yells at them.

"What are sayians," a short bald one clad in orange training gi ask.

"The saiyans are the six of us the last of our kind and strongest warrior race in the universe very feard even by my father Frieza the icejin which is why he near wiped us out by blowing up the planet," I say to them menacingly and rather angerly.

"Sorry I asked," the bald one says taking a step back in fear.

"Hurry up and say your good byes Bulma, Vegeta seems to be getting angry and well that may result in something you wouldn't like," Bardock says to her with warning in her voice.

"Good bye what does he mean by that," a human with a scar on his face ask.

"Lord Frieza is taking me and my family on a trip to space to work on capsules for his equipment you know ships and weaponry," Bulma says with a small smile.

"Don't know why though he has plenty of people who can do it so obviously he has ulterior motives," I say smirking at them.

"What makes you so sure," the black haird male friend ask.

"Well I've only known him since I was six months old and for the most part he raised me so I know these sort of thing naturally," I yell at him causing him to also step back in fear.

"Prince Vegeta is right he does have another motive one that I should not know just the same as I wasn't supposed to know about him destroying Vegeta-sei though I was too late to warn the king," Bardock says with a frown.

"Fasha, Turles I got an idea as to what these motives must be now get to the ship with her parents we'll be along shortly," I order to the two who in turn hurry to do as told.

"Vegeta I know that look you don't mean," Kakarot ask not completing the sentence I simply nod my head.

"Well guess I got to go bye guys I'll miss you and if I can I'll call," Bulma says with a sad smile.

"Bye Bulma I wish I could go with you," the black haird female says saddly.

"Hey Vegeta can Chi-Chi come as well and 18 and 17 and," Bulma ask I cut her off with a death defying glare that shut her up.

"You are to adress me as prince Vegeta you have no reason to call me anything other," I say glaring at her some more.

"Yes sir," Bulma replies in fear.

"I will talk to father about allowing five of your friends to come only five and fair warning if they don't make it into the ranks of the soldiers they'll likely find themselves in the pleasure quarters," I say smirking at them.

"No need to worry though the longest you'll last is maybe a day," Raditz says with a laugh.

"In the army or the quarters," I ask with a smirk.

"I wasn't aware it made a difference," Raditz says laughing.

"Don't listen to them they just love joking around you seem to be stronger than most humans so you could train get stronger and be sent to planets such as this one weak," Kakarot says to them reasurringly.

"Yes Kakarot but what happens when someone wants to kick them out of the training center," Bardock ask his son.

"Doesn't matter know way are any of us killing," scarface says smuggly.

"Couldn't they do something else besides those two things," Bulma ask me hopefully.

"I guess there is the option of chefs but I think they'd sooner choose pleasure quarters," I say with a sadistic smile.

"Why whats wrong with cooking," the black haird female ask.

"Well that requires cooking all day and night where the sayians recide anywhere else is maybe a day and half the night," Kakarot says with a smile.

"There are what six of you how does that make much of a difference," Bulma ask me smuggly.

"One saiyan eats the amount of ten thousand humans," Raditz says as if to prove his point his stomach rumbles sounding like a volcano about to erupt.

"What was that," the pig ask scared odd didn't know pigs could talk this is a strange planet.

"My stomach it's lunch time," Raditz says an evil grin coming on his face.

"No way your not eating the pig it's not fair," Kakarot yells at his brother knowing his thoughts.

"Nobody is eating oolong," Bulma says with a frown.

"Go ahead split it into fouths and the four of us can have a small snack," I say evily laughing the pig known as oolong run inside and slam the door probably locking it.

"A mere door is not going to do much against a saiyan infant let alone four hungry grown saiyans," Raditz says laughing.

"Come on boys stop scarring the thing and maybe he'll come out," Bardock says to us winking.

"Now pick your five friends to come and we'll send some one to turn the pig into bacon," I say to Bulma.

"Just leave it who knows what kind of disease that pig has," Raditz says to Vegeta.

"Fine Frieza will kill us if we bring more deadly disease we're imune to on the ship," I say with a sigh.

"Right whatever hm Chi-Chi you asked to come and your my best friend so you can definatly come," Bulma says with a smile the black haird female steps forward a little scared no doubt.

"Hurry it up you've got four hungry saiyans here and a pig inside we wait much longer and well," Kakarot says with warning knowing how he can get when it comes to food trailing off at the end.

"Fine 18, Launch, 17 and Krillin," Bulma finishes with a frown at being rushed.

"What about me Bulma," Yamcha ask angerly.

"Dang it Chi-Chi where'd you hide my'achoo'," the blond begins sneezing and her hair turning a darker shade of blue than Bulma's much darker actually.

"Sorry about that she chages looks and personality every time she sneezes not much fun when she gets a cold," Bulma says apologetically to us for some reason.

"Whatever I could care less let's go now," I say with a frown grabbing Bulma by the waist since she can't fly on her own.

"Hey hands off my girlfriend," Yamcha I believe is his names yells at me running at me to throw a punch. I catch it easily and twist his arm until it breaks he let's out a scream in pain.

"Never attack a saiyan especially a super elite," I tell him menacingly taking to the air.

"Come on Kakarot grab one of the other humans who can't fly," Raditz says grabbing Launch his hair causing her to sneeze and turn blond again.

"Let go of me," Launch yells at him stuggling to get out of his grip.

"I like this one Vegeta," Raditz says smirking.

"Hey that's my girlfriend," the three eyed one yells.

"Doesn't matter," Kakarot says laughing as grabs the black haird human the other three humans floating into the air.

"Bardock catch," I say throwing Bulma at him she screams afraid she'll fall and Bardock waits until last minute to catch her.

"Humans aren't for playing catch cub," Bardock says to me sternly.

"Fine," I grumble at him taking off full speed to the ship the others in pursuit.

"There you are boy Frieza's started to get worried," Cooler says to me once I land.

"Nothing to worry about now I'm hungry have the cooks bring Kakarot, Raditz, Bardocks, the human girl's and my food to my quarters we shall all be eating there and don't say otherwise I don't care I believe they eat about a sixth the food a sayian does when they are teenagers," I say with a frown. Cooler rolls his eyes and goes inside. Kakarot and the others land shortly after he leaves haveing been waiting on Cooler to leave I'm sure.

"Was that Frieza what did he say," Chi-Chi ask me hopefully.

"No that was Cooler Frieza's older brother," I say with a frown.

"Right so are you going to talk to him," Launch as curiously.

"None of your business for now I'm hungry follow me we shall be eating in my quarters," I say walking onto the ship and to my room with the others behind me. I open the door to my room and see our food has already arrived.

"That's alot of food," the blond girl says.

"We saiyans eat alot I thought we already said that," Bardock says sitting down and eating all of his food, as well as Kakarot who makes a mess, while Raditz doesn't I sit and join them eating the same speed after fifteen minutes we're all finished eating as well as the humans who still had a bit of food left on their plates must have ate some before leaving Kakarot quickly grabs two plates, I grab two as well and Bardock grabs one as well as Raditz. We all eat those quickly as well.

"You weren't kidding when you said that you eat alot of food," Bulma says staaring wide eyed. There's a knock on the door.

"Enter," I say not bothering to ask who it is which may not have been the smartest thing to do but it could be worse possibly.

"Vegeta I was just letting," Zarbon says entering through the door stopping upon seeing the extra's in the room.

* * *

><p>A.N. How do you like that one what is Frieza up to what's Zarbon going to say find out next chapter only if you REVIEW though<p> 


	3. Trouble

Chapter three Trouble

"You were saying Zarbon," I ask him frowning.

"Your to eat dinner with Frieza now what do we have here," Zarbon says smuggly looking at us.

"It's called lunch," Kakarot says laughing.

"I believe it's five uninvited guest," Zarbon says running of to find Frieza.

"Actually I remember Vegeta inviting them," Bardock says with a laugh. Before anyone can respond Frieza walks in Zarbon right next to him with a smile on his face.

"Vegeta what is going on here," Frieza ask me with a glare.

"I invited them to eat lunch with me since the humans were going to be a while in seeing their friend," I say feining arrogance.

"Is that all son what's your ultierior motive if it doesn't benefit you you don't do it," Frieza ask me with a glare.

"Still working on that one actually but now that you mention it can they have jobs working for you," I say with an innocent smile.

"Very well go ahead I'll see what we can do with them in one hour," Frieza says with a smile turning around and leaving my room with an angry and upset Zarbon in tow.

"Well played cub," Bardock says rather impressed.

"Can I help it if Frieza is wrapped around my finger and will bend to my every whim," I say with a laugh.

"I have got to figure out how you do it I'm the only one imune to that as far as I know," Bardock says with a chuckle.

"A trick my real father taught me before I was taken away," I say smirking.

"So your thoughts on the possitions for the humans," Kakarot ask curriously.

"Pray Frieza doesn't do anything we'll hate as long as it doesn't involve forcing Vegeta to do something he'll do it," Bardock says with a look of slight worry on his face.

"I think we should put the females in the pleasure quarters and the males on the front lines," Raditz says with a smirk.

"No way are you putting my friends in any type of danger," Bulma screams at us causing us saiyans to cringe.

"It was only a suggestion," Kakarot says defending his brother.

"Why don't we see what Frieza has to say," Bardock suggest.

"I think I could handle cooking," Chi-Chi says halfheartedly.

"I got an idea for those who don't make rank as soldier if you prefer to keep out of pleasure quarters," Raditz says with an evil grin.

"Why don't you just tell him you want them to be your friends," Bulma suggest we saiyans burst out laughing.

"I don't have any friends as it is Kakarot and the other sayians are comrades," I say through my laughter.

"Let's see how stong they are for starters," Bardock says bluntly. Kakarot looked as if he was about to say something when Fasha and Turles walked through the door.

"What's going on here," Fasha ask curiously.

"We're having these extra humans work for Frieza," I say frowning.

"Hm where exactally," Turles ask almost evily.

"Hopefully the pleasure quarters," Raditz says smirking.

"Now there is a plan I like," Turles says with an evil grin.

"Turles your not allowed down there," Fasha yells at her son.

"Keep me out of this as long as they cause no major trouble my boys do as they please," Bardock says knowing they'll drag him into this eventually.

"It's ok I got a better idea that I didn't get to mention," Raditz says smirking evily right as Frieza walks through the door with Cooler.

"Now Raditz don't get ahead of yourself change of plans Cooler wants to decide their fate now," Frieza says with a smile.

"Yes father I'll get my scouter," I say getting up and heading to the desk by bed and grabbing my scouter I built customly it tells how much power some has the potential to reach up to the max.

"Why would we need his scouter," Cooler ask confused Frieza and I just give amused chuckels.

"You'll see," I say turning on the scouter I look in turn at each of the humans the brother and sister I must admit are most impressive not even many sayians have such potential well not Fasha at least the bald one is pathetic really and the last two have no potential at all. I smirk at the ideas in my head.

"Well son what do we have," Frieza ask me curiously.

"The bald male has little potentional but the other male and his sister could even rise above the ginyu force given the time," I say with a smirk.

"Well most impressive indeed," Cooler says smirking.

"The other two are useless no potential at all," I say frowning at them.

"Well such a shame perhaps we could have them clean rooms since _someone_ destroyed all the mades for this corridor," Frieza says glaring at me.

"Can I help it if they looked at me the wrong way," I say with an innocent smirk.

"Frieza you must let me borrow him I just love his attitude," Cooler says to his brother.

"Absolutly not Vegeta is my son not yours," Frieza says sternly to his older brother.

"Now you two don't fight over Vegeta _again _last time you two blew up seven planets and didn't stop until your father insisted you were ruining the business," Bardock says stopping the upcoming fight.

"But Bardock I want him," Cooler says in a whiney voice as if he's a child not getting his way.

"I'm not a cookie you know I do have my own thoughts," I say with a frown.

"Feelings the word isn't thoughts it feelings," Bulma corrects me well sort of no I don't believe I have feelings.

"Other than hate and anger I do not have these feelings or emotions as they can be called I am the saiyan prince saiyans don't have these qualities it what make us rutheless killers we have grievings when a friend dies we feel anger at their weakness at our inabilty to do what we saiyans do best if not killing and fighting it's protecting," I say in response lacking said emotions.

"Vegeta's right his heart isn't there at least not emotionaly," Kakarot says thoughtfully.

"I think you mean his heart is colder than planet cold during the winter," Turles says pretending to shiver.

"I believe my heart is full of hatred and evil," I say smirking.

"Now don't go off topic I want Vegeta and if it's the last thing I do I'll get him," Cooler says agressivly.

"Cooler find someone else to adopt we don't need more quearling between you two," King Cold says walking through the doors.

"Since when is my room a lounge I did not give permission for so many to be in here now who ever is not supposed to be here get out by the count of three or else," I say angerly at this most the humans get up to leave all but Bulma.

"One," I start counting the five humans are out the door leaving the saiyans, icejins and one human.

"Alright boys let's get going don't want be to close to him when he explodes not today at least something tells me his rational thoughts may very well go out the door or damn near close," Bardock says ushering Kakarot and Raditz out the door seeing this Fasha and Turles follow pursuit.

"Two," I say my voice growing ever more menacing Bulma the human now frightened scurries out the door after the others. Frieza, Cooler and King Cold though stand there looking amused.

"Cooler that means you as well," I say turning my gaze to him first.

"I'm not leaving you can't make me either," Cooler says with a smirk my anger starts to build up more.

"Hm didn't you say that his father has a temper as well Frieza," King Cold ask his youngest son.

"Yes father he had a nasty temper which is why I had to dispose of him," Frieza says in reply that does it something in me snaps I feel a new power surge through with my anger I let out a furious roar and punch Cooler in the face he didn't see it coming his head snapped back I heard a _crack_ sound and I knew I had snapped his neck. With one punch I had likely killed Cooler or thouroghly pissed him off when seconds later his body fell limp to the ground I knew it was the sooner. This released some of my anger but not near all of it Frieza and his father were still trying to comprehend what just happened. With a smirk on my face I walked to the control room and ordered them to take off unless they wanted to deal with me. Usally they would have went straight to Frieza but today my anger was to obvious they hastily did as I said. Once were out of Earths atmosphere I did to it what Frieza had done to my home world with a single blast I blew it up shaking the whole ship. Frieza and his father came rushing in and looked out the window. My anger momentarily subdued I felt the power begin to leave me.

"Boy your in a heap of trouble," King Cold says with malice in his voice I just stand there emotionless my scowl never faltering.

"Vegeta you are so grounded nine years and I mean it," Frieza yells at me.

"Now Frieza don't be rediculous you can't ground me that long I'm 16 I turn 18 in two years and will be a legal adult you can not ground me by then," I say a smirk on my face.

"Then how about the torchure chambers I promised myself I'd never do that to you but clearly you are going to have to be better dissaplined," Frieza says angerly at me.

"You won't do that you can't do that if you do I'll never look at you the same treat you the same every time I look at you I'll remember the torture chamber you can't do that to your little boy now can you," I say the smirk never leaving my face if need be I could possibly kill him as well if I can get that power I had back in my room back and learn how to keep it under control I'd be invinsible no _Kakarot_ I read his potential after having him do mine I never told him but his power will out do mine not greatly but just enough to beat me.

"You think not," King Cold ask me angerly.

"Of course not you couldn't if you tried," I say to him I love using this power my father taught me it didn't work with him when he tried it on them but you have to make them know you for years which is why it works for me.

"Dungeons until your birthday your in the dungeons the human will have to either come down there to help you or just work alone for awhile," Frieza says grabbing my arm and walking me to the dungeons I put up no fight this is exactally what I wanted. If he doesn't already know Bardock will soon and they'll come for me they always do.

"Bye father see you when I get out," I say with a maniacle laugh once we reach my new cell they shut the door and lock it. I look around my cell this is going to be boring that's for sure. I begin training by myself half an hour later I hear footsteps and stop currious as to who it is whether or not it's a saiyan. I turn to look out of my cell and see Frieza and his father with my crew the remaining saiyans Bardock, Kakarot, Raditz, Turles and Fasha all have grim looks on their faces did they get caught trying to get me or was Frieza and his father just being sick bastards for no reason. They throw them in individule cells then Zarbon comes down with six of the eight humans on board. Clearly they thought it'd be safe letting the mother and father remain with their work so long as they don't know the humans are in the dungeons. But what intigues my curriousity most is why they would bring weak humans to the dungeons for no good reason.

"Now that's what I like to see Vegeta behind bars it feels so right seeing you that way," Zarbon says with a laugh.

"I'll be in my room if you need anything father I think I need to take a nap," Frieza says to king Cold heading back up the long stairwell to the mainfloors of the ship.

"So Zarbon we have six humans and six saiyans shall we put a human with every saiyan," King Cold ask ammused.

"So long as I get to choose," Zarbon says with a smirk King Cold nods his head and heads up the stairs as well. Zarbon stands there observing us all contemplating what he should do.

"Having a good day pretty boy," I ask him with scarcasm obvious in my voice.

"I know we'll put this female with Kakarot," Zarbon says throwing the one known as Chi-Chi into Kakarot's cell and shutting the cement door that blocks evey one from seeing in or out save a tiny window.

"Why you locking up pathetic humans," I ask him with slight curriousity.

"Well we wouldn't want to risk it now would we who knows what they'll do when they find out about what you did to their planet such a shame too Frieza thought he may get a fair price for but alas it shares the same fate as your home world," Zarbon says with a false sigh trying to make it more dramatic. He then throws the blond known as 18 in with Turles who I notice before the door shuts gets a small grin on his face.

"Right because I forgot they far exceed you in strength," I say with bitter sarcasm.

"Hm what do you think should dark blue hair go with Raditz," Zarbon says as if he cared for my thoughts. Getting no response he throws her in before the door is fully shut I hear a sneeze and can't help but laugh at Raditz's bad luck.

"Now then tell me what about my men," I ask him coldly no emotions in my voice not even anger.

"That sweet prince is to keep you down here last time you were freed and from a little peursation from some others well they spilled the beans so of course we took care of that problem," Zarbon says throwing the bald one in with Fasha, then the other male with Bardock. He then glanced at me an evil smirk playing across his face he throws Bulma in with me. Slamming the door shut I hear the silence of his foot steps acending the stairs.

"Bardock start training my plan is working just fine that human has potential to beat Frieza so I want you to help him reach it," I say rather loudly through the doors.

"He won't hear you the doors are sound proof," Bulma says to me with a roll of the eyes.

"Yes Prince Vegeta I'll get right on it," Bardock yells back to me. I smirk at Bulma who was staring wide eyed.

"What was that it almost sounded like a voice," Bulma ask me curriously.

"Humans senses so weak you couldn't even hear Bardock's reply," I say rolling my own eyes at her.

"What did Zarbon mean by fetch a price for our planet and not being able to now," Bulma ask with clear anger and ignorrace.

"Well they pissed me off I killed Cooler and blew up your planet they were going to purge," I say with a smirk walking to the only bed in the cell and lieing down on it.

"You destroyed my planet," Bulma screeches at me.

"You know with sensetive hearing those screams of your are increased ten fold so shut it," I say with annoyance in my voice.

"Your not my fucking boss," Bulma yells at me louder this time just to try and spite me.

"I wonder should I kill you now or shall I wait," I say almost as if I were wondering aloud.

"Now please I'm getting a head ache," Raditz calls from his cell.

"Don't do cub," Bardock yells to me.

"Fine we see how long it is before I snap," I yell back at the two.

"Guess your louder than you thought," Bulma says to me snickering.

"Or I used a mental link all saiyans have to put the option on the market," I say with a smirk lieing back down on the bed I hadn't realized I had gotten up from.

"Jerk face," Bulma mumble quietly as she can.

"Now flattery isn't getting you anywhere," I say with a smirk flipping the light switch off.

"Hey it's not even dinner yet why turn out the lights," Bulma screeches at me.

"Well how else do you expect me to hack into the main power core with the electricity on I already made it clear to all the saiyans to turn out their lights and currently we're the only prisoners so it doesn't matter for the other cells," I say with a smirk even though she likely can't see it.

"How will it work out for you it's pitch black in here I can't see infront of my own face," Bulma yells at me I ignore her and set to work quicky redoing the wires I light a bit of ki to fuse it all together and flip the switch on the lights in our cell come back on.

"It's working good prince Vegeta," Fasha yells from her cell.

"Now with that were making the whole ship go dark no power at all we'll be stranded isn't it marvelous," I say with a slightly sadistic laugh turning the power back off.

"We'll die are you nuts," Bulma screams at me.

"Well Frieza wanted me to use my intellagence for something none battle related wich this is so he can consider this a wish come true besides it won't take long for them to figure out it came from down here exspecially with the top six brains down here I made it to where no one up there can fix this," I say with a laugh and lieing once again on the bed.

"Don't be so confident my father is up there he's smarter than me," Bulma says proudly.

"You forget he's going against saiyan brains when I was two I took this ship apart and put it together again all within an hour not only that but I made it much better and did it alone no help from anyone," I say smirking even though she can't see it.

"Well he may just surprise you," Bulma says to me smuggly.

"Fine you can have the bed I'm going to do a little light training," I say getting up and starting to do pushups thinking of that power surge I had back in my room I think if I concentrate hard enough I'll be able to get it again.


	4. Shocking

heads up written in Frieza's p.o.v. as well as Vegeta's also one other can you guess who

Chapter four _Shocking_

I can't believe I did that I threatend my little boy I threatend to torture Vegeta _my_ Vegeta. He's probably down there training like the soldier he is and will be one day when we're both ready for it. Though he probably hates me right now for the comments about his birth father I can't help it I get jealous he shows a deep love for the father he never knew, one I fear I'll never receive despite being the father that raised him. I still can't believe I threatend him sure he killed Cooler but I never liked him it was an accident, then he blew up an entire planet my boy is so strong, I'm currious though about that look he had, and that power it may rival my own. I screwed up in raising Vegeta he's spoiled rotten which isn't too bad really but he just doesn't act like my cute little boy anymore I hate these teenage years. Sometimes I wish I had another child one I could do everything right with but still I could try harder with Vegeta no more insults to his birth father for that in his eyes insults his race and Vegeta is one proud saiyan prince. I hear a knock on the door before I can call out my father walks into the room.

"Sorry to wake you my son but it seems all our power is out nobody can fix it or find the source of the problem," father tells me frowning I sigh getting up and walking around my room.

"Very well alert the scientist to get working on this I'm going to go take a little stroll around the ship," I tell my father walking out the door and down the corridor when we hit the turn my father goes left and I continue straight ahead. I continue walking not really paying attention to where I''m going I come to a stop once I reach the last door I look closer to see if I can't figure out where I am I should learn better the layout of my own ship I guess, sighing I knock on the door. The door opens revealing the outline of several women must have stumbled my way to the pleasure quarters.

"Lord Frieza what brings you here," Cui today's guard for the quarters ask me curriously.

"I was just strolling around and got lost in the lack of light I so hoped I'd stumble onto someone trust worthy enough," I say to him sighing.

"Understandable well anyone I could get for you while your here may as well take advantage," Cui says with a smirk I'm sure I don't care if I can't really see him.

"Now Cui I rule the universe I don't have time for that besides they're used are they not," I say smirking at him despite the fact he can't see me in the darkness of the room.

"Well we do have the saiyan she kills most of them before a finger can be laid on her," Cui says laughing saiyan it couldn't be Fasha she's in the dungeons but then who could it be.

"Saiyan female are you sure Cui," I ask him suspicously.

"Of course see you don't come by often at all remember you took someone else from that planet and the king," Cui says trying to jog my memory. The king let me think of course how could I forgot I stole their queen.

* * *

><p>"You shouldn't train like that we've been down here at least three hours they did bring by dinner your going to hurt yourself," Bulma the light blue haird human girl scolds me.<p>

"I am the prince of the saiyan race I shall do what ever I want," I snarl back at her picking up more pace on my training.

"Vegeta you should learn to listen even your father would no went to submit into at least a little rest you haven't taken even a minute to take a rest," Bardock replies back to my tone.

"Which father would that be," I snarl back.

"If I meant that bastard posing as your father I would have said so," Bardock snarls right back at me.

"I don't care I felt a power up there I never had until it is back I shall not rest," I say with determination.

"Your going to kill yourself just like Frieza stupid," Bulma says angerly at me I don't know why she should care yet her words she dare to compare me to Frieza and then call me stupid this makes me once again furrious I feel my power back and this time I intend to keep it or able to get it. Concentrating with all my will power I power down back to normal, I frown not sure if it was really me who did it or just my lack of anger, then I do the opposite feeling it come back I smirk. I continue doing this for what feels like hours more.

"Vegeta your power is makeing me sick stop playing with it," Kakarot says dazzily right before pukeing by the sound of it.

"Vegeta why does your hair keep turning yellow and your eyes teal," Bulma ask with curriousity.

"Because woman I'm a super saiyan," I say with a smirk powering down one last time. I walk over to the lights and turn them back on flooding the ship with power I chuckle as I walk over to the door and kick it down the others follow pursuit.

"Just for the record we could have done that at anytime," Raditz says with a laugh. I mentaly let them know they are to go to their rooms and not leave unless told otherwise by me. They all nod their heads in understanding as we accend the stairs I walk straight to my room and shut the door locking it behind me. I lie down to finally try and get some sleep.

* * *

><p>a month later<p>

I can't believe I did that what is wrong with me Vegeta's bound to find out soon he was let out of the dungeons just last night before long he'll know what I did, a month ago he'll lose it he may near do to me what he did to Cooler. His mother was around this whole time hidden in the pleasure quarters from him. Then I lost it thanks to some help in losing my mind from Cui I _raped_ her Vegeta's mother the mother of my little boy now she's pregnant I'm beginning to think I have issues, this is what I get for wanting another child but I didn't say saiyan once was enough and this one will be half icejin yet I can't bring myself to kill it or her not that I care for either really it's because of Vegeta.

"Lord Frieza you haven't answered the question would you like the ginyu force to purge the planet or not," Zarbon says with all the respect he can manage.

"Do as you wish," I say sighing I know what I have to do I got to tell Vegeta but maybe I could leave out some things for now or maybe ever. Sighing I get up out of my hover chair and walk down the halls until I reach Vegeta's room. I knock once before entering he's sitting there on the floor looking very irritated by the human girl Bulma Briefs whom he's supposed to be working on a project with.

"Father is there reason why you've interrupted," Vegeta ask me bitterly well at least he's back to calling me father again perhaps he has forgiven me some for what I did which is why he mustn't know about his mother.

"I'd like to speak with you alone," I say glaring at the girl she quickly jumps up and leaves the room shutting the door behind her.

"What do you want," Vegeta snarls less pleasent now perhaps now won't be the best time to tell him.

"How do I put this um Vegeta your going to be a big brother," I say putting it as vaguely as I possibly could he frowns at this scowling at me furiously.

"I don't want a sibling I'm content as an only child who ever you sent for send them back," Vegeta says with a glare at me odd he just automatically assumes that it's similar to his situation.

"I can't Vegeta I'm not adopting this one it's actually mine," I say sighing at my words.

"Then kill it or the mother either way I don't care," Vegeta snarls at me.

* * *

><p>I can't believe what he told me two months ago but it may be true he's yet to say otherwise, but why wouldn't he have killed one or both of them. Adopted sibling or not I don't care I know what'll happen it'll take over he's replacing me he doesn't want me anymore you would think this would make me happy but it doesn't I never thought I'd say this but he's my father he raised me and he's going to just replace me and with the child of one of the whores I'm sure what is wrong with him. I guess he just thinks I don't want to be his child anymore and at times that's true though sometimes not. I'll prove to him I still am his son the one who for his birthday through the ulitmate surprise party gave him a scavanger hunt on fathers day. I remember when I was little we'd sit in the library in the red chair in the corner me in his lap while he read to me my favorite books. I don't want another child to have that a child that would out rank me from birth replacing me as heir to Frieza's throne and in his busy schedule.<p>

"What are you up to," Bulma says walking into the room seeing my thoughful face upon entering the room I'm sure.

"Nothing just had a thought about my childhood," I say trying to change the subject.

"Your jealous of having a younger sibling aren't you," Bulma says coming to a conclusion I have not was I jealous nonsense I'm the prince of the mighty sayian race I do not get jealous.

"No not yet now I'm busy I'm going to the library help yourself to get out of my room," I say smirking at her as I take off at a full on run down the ship. What I had said wasn't a total lie I intend to go after I'm done with a small visit. I come to a stop once I reach the throne room I don't bother introducing my presense and open the doors to see Frieza my father by adoption sitting there bored out of his mind from the look on his face.

"Vegeta what brings you here my boy," Frieza says perking up a bit.

"I was wondering if you were interested in joining me for a trip to the library it's been a while since we just sat around doing something fun," I say to him smiling a half false smile. He grins wide at this and sits there in disbelief before getting up and walking out the door I follow close behind him.

"Vegeta what made you want to come sit and read," Frieza ask me suspiciously as we enter the library I shrug my shoulders and grab a book off of the shelves to read.

"Shall I read or would you prefer to," I ask him with a false sweet tone, this will make him get rid of the unborn brat I'm sure.

* * *

><p>Vegeta is up to something I just know it it's one thing to want to spend time in the library but to read like when he was little that's a little odd, perhaps he's jealous thinking I'll put my new child ahead of him, I could never do that though nobody could take Vegeta's place in my heart no matter what he's my heir even with the other child. Vegeta is guranteed to grow up and be twice the tyrant I ever was I'm sure of it he has that saiyan blood then he was raised by me the perfect saiyan indeed. I worry though about his temper lately he's been turning yellow when he can't control himself he's a super saiyan I just know it perhaps I should tell him the story of the last super saiyan, sometime he's been extra childess these last few months he's been doing things we haven't done in years, which proves my theory of jealousy further he knows it's only a couple more weeks. I hear a knock on the door Vegeta walks in with a smile on his face.<p>

"Father I was wondering if you'd like to join me for a prank," Vegeta ask me with a smirk on his face I nod my head and follow him to the mess hall where I watch him pull a string that dumps our terrible prisoner and or slave food on everyones heads except the others saiyans they quickly managed to get under the table. The humans getting coverd in the gunk.

"Who the hell did this," Bulma screeches, all of us not gunk covered burst out laughing.

"Guilty as charged," I yell raising my arm high in the air.

"My boys and I helped as well," Bardock states from his spot laughing.

"Turles convinced me to help them out so we're guilty to," Fasha states they are clever they know nobody wants to get on Vegeta's bad side or mine so they won't seek revenge on me or the saiyans to avoid angering Vegeta.

"I knew he was pulling a prank and let him," I say not wanting to be left out of the guilty party.

"Just look at what you bastards did you ruined my clothes your going to regret this nobody pisses off Bulma Briefs and gets away with it nobody ruler of the universe or not I will find a way for revenge," Bulma screeches even louder poor Vegeta his sensitive ears must be in so much pain right now.

"That's lovely but stop your screeching my saiyans have very sensitive ears," I state to her mockingly.

"Not yours father they're mine," Vegeta says a little agressivly to me, father he's been getting back to calling me that and I can't help but enjoy yet I know he'll never say with only love and kindness no only respect and slight kindness not what a father would really like from his son, but he's strong a soldier whether I like it or not he's got a more menacing glare than that of any icejins, yes he's my little boy, my prince of the saiyans the heir to the icejin throne now that he took care of Cooler for me, I should thank him for that sometime as soon as my father finally decides to leave for his own base planets or ship or something.

"Yes my son yours of course but your saiyan and your mine your my son whether the rest of the universe likes it or not," I say with a smirk he laughs at my comment.

"I'm going with not that means I'm worse than you," Vegeta says laughing at my words still.

"What do you say we go on a purging mission it's been a while since I last went on one and longer still since we both went on one together," I ask Vegeta with a grin he smiles at me nodding his head.

* * *

><p>Vegeta so strong willed and strong headed every bit the stubborn saiyan his real father was which worries me, he's super saiyan now he get's angry enough he'll transform, he's torn on the inside he's having an inner battle that he can't win. On one side he has his saiyan pride his need to seek revenge on the person responsible for the saiyan demise on the other he's just wants to do what it takes to make his father figure proud of him, to not lose his chance to rule the universe to another, to prove he's every bit Frieza's son as Frieza wants or thinks him to be. If this isn't resolved soon he's going to lose both his race and his father figure, the visions are never wrong.<p>

"Are you listening to me," Fasha ask me with annoyance in her voice.

"Sorry no my mind can't keep away from Vegeta we need to find a way to help him with this inner conflict the vision is far worse than the one that was of our planet's destruction," I state sighing this vision isn't a walk in the park by any means.

"The one with his soon to arrive younger brother," Turles ask with worry in his voice.

"Half saiyan half icejin is they're nothing that can prevent this vision," Kakarot ask me with worry.

"We can't kill our prince though his father isn't our king his mother is our queen even if only by marriage," Raditz says thoughtfully.

"That's it why didn't I think of that she's only our royalty for being married to our king but what's the most important law of the saiyans when it comes to their mates," I ask with a small laugh.

"Of course if a male's mate is with another even if by force than she is no longer mated to the other unless he is able to fight for her king Vegeta is dead the brat has no rule over us, but he's still Vegeta's half brother," Kakarot says with excitment that quickly turns to remorse is they're nothing we can do.

"If he doesn't solve this conflict we die, Frieza dies no saiyan will remain then when he loses everything with only the throne of the universe to gain he'll die, we need to find a way to prevent it," Fasha states grimly.

"It's hopeless Fasha we can't do a thing about this," I state bitterly.

"No but the humans can Bulma she's got the persona of a saiyan she lost her race to Vegeta her determination for revenge on him and Frieza is all we need," Turles says with a new excitement. Before another word can be exchanged all of the humans walk into the room.

"Why do you all look so grim," 18 ask frowning at us.

"Seriously who died," 17 states laughing.

"Being in the army is actually kind of fun," Krillin states laughing.

"Not if your me it's only fun half the time," Launch bitterly states.

"The people here are so nice," Mrs. Briefs states bubbily.

"The labs are quite impressive," Dr. Briefs says looking at his notebook.

"It is rather nice here," Chi-Chi says with a grin.

"I just want revenge for that prank and for my planet and the human race," Bulma states bitterly.

"Well Bulma you can't we saiyans have real problems," Raditz states none too kindly.

"He's right Vegeta's dieing he dosen't know it either, Frieza is dieing the rest of us saiyans are dieing even Vegeta's unborn brother is dieing Vegeta's mother he doesn't know is alive and it's better he doesn't is dieing," I state agreeing with Raiditz's words.

"You can't all be dieing it's not logical," Bulma states determindly.

"I'm afraid so Vegeta will be the last of us to die but he will we all will be grateful you humans will make it out alive, but we won't we haven't thought of anything guranteed to keep the vision from happening," I state with a sigh.

"There has to be something," Bulma states with worry and sadness in her voice and a hint of hopefulleness.

* * *

><p>A.N. What is this vision that Bardock is haveing? How does it kill them all? What does Vegeta's inner issues have to do with it? Is anyone going to come up with a good plan will the already not thoughT out plan work? Or will all our beloved saiyans die you must be thinking of course not they are all some of the main characters here particulary Vegeta well we'll see where the keys of the computer mixing with my mind and dbz characters leads us who knows I may just do it you'll never know until it's happend or has been prevented. REVIEW OR NONE OF THESE QUESTIONS SHALL BE ANSWERED I WILL NOT UPDATE WITHOUT AT LEAST ONE MORE REVIEW ON ANY CHAPTER OF THE STORY I MEAN IT!<p> 


	5. A riddle

A.N. Sorry it took me so long to update I've been super busy with homework and I've had a little writters block.

Chapter5 A riddle

Our pods land back onto the main ship, I exit with a smirk on my face, I forgot how good it felt to purge a mission with my adopted father, but sometimes I wonder what it would be like if I were purging with my real father, the one who was king of my planet and race, who looked just like me. Not bothering to wait for Frieza, I walk straight towards the saiyan barraks where, Bardock and the others are, sometimes I think of Bardock as more my father than I do Frieza, he understands me entirely, he's saiyan. I open up the door to Kakarot's room it's Tuesday which means that's where they shall be and right inside are all of the saiyans, and a majority of the humans, only the annoying mother and the scientist are missing.

"Prince Vegeta I see you've arrived home, safely as usual," Bardock states to me with a grin on his face, yet I can see in his eyes he's worried about something I've known him to long for him to be able to hide it, but seeing the humans here means now is not the best time to question him, rather than make them leave, I store any and all questions in the back of my mind for later.

"It's good to have you back buddy pranks are so hard to do without you here, I mean it's easier to get in trouble," Turles says with a mischievious grin on his face.

"He's right it's been terrible just terrible," Raditz says with a look identical to that of his cousin.

"Training isn't the same either," Kakarot states with his normal grin.

"Welcome back your highness," Fasha states with a kind smile.

"It's good to be back, it's not as fun purging without me team," I state with a hint of a smile, I turn my attention towards the humans who are all standing there akwardly how much could have happend in the few months that I was gone. Then it struck me, the new brat would have been born by now it's time to see if my efforts with Frieza will have paid off.

"Nice to see you again Vegeta," 17 states with a grin.

"Yeah this ship is really fun," 18 says smiling.

"I'm only having the fun half the time," Launch wearing her blue hair states meakly.

"I've got a lot of work done," Bulma states with a wicked smirk, something tells me she's not talking about capsules.

"Whatever Bardock, the brat where is it," I ask with a scowl.

"Well the doctor gave it to Mrs. Briefs, to care for since the mother died giving birth," Bardock states grimly.

"Why should I care for a whore, now why didn't one of you kill it, do you not see it as a potential threat to my power, the power of the saiyan race," I ask curriously to them.

"We were not sure what you would wish to do," Fasha states with a frown.

"It turns out that Frieza had another saiyan female on the ship one who was sent to the pleasure quarters, she is the mother of the child your asking about so the child being half saiyan we were unsure of what to do," Raditz states with a frown, something here is still not be said.

"Kakarot your a terrible liar would this female saiyan be anyone of importance," I ask with a scowl.

"No," Kakarot states in a tone that sounds like he speaks the truth.

"If your lieing to me and do not tell me right now, and I find out later you shall be executed," I state to him menacingly.

"Vegeta she was your mother, your new brother is your half brother by blood and through the process of adoption is your adopted brother if that makes any sense," Bardock states with a regretful look.

"That bastard, my mother was here this whole time, and he damn went and killed her, probably raped her too, I'm going to rip is fucking heart out for this," I snarl with anger.

"Will you Vegeta will you really," Fasha ask me with a no nonsense tone to her voice. I sigh and flop down into the nearest empty chair. I look around at all the faces surrounding me, Bardock he's like a father to me, Kakarot, Raditz and Turles my three best friends, Fasha the one who's over portective of everyone, Frieza always told me he was my family, though he has always been there and has done his best to show he cared, Frieza isn't my family these guys are the remaining saiyans are my family, they have stuck by myside no matter what I've done, they didn't blow up my home world and destroy my race, Frieza my so called father did. I turn my attention to the humans in the room, they're not the family I've grown up with but they're still not half bad though if I told anyone that they'd think I've lost my mind, sure the humans are annoying as hell but they're fun to have around even if it's mostly just to pull a prank or two on them, these are my alies not Zarbon or Dadoria, Cui or the Ginyu force like Frieza tells me.

"Yes Fasha I am ripping the mother fucker's heart out if it's the last thing I do, I swear it on my saiyan pride, Frieza will regret the day he messed with the saiyan prince Vegeta," I state confidently standing back up off of the bed.

* * *

><p>This is working better than I thought, if we can keep feeding him rage towards Frieza, give him nothing more than reasons to want him dead, his inner conflict my be resolved, and we may live. Bulma you are a genius I don't know what we would've done without that girl, it would have probably taken longer to come up with the plan to continuelously enrage Vegeta.<p>

"Father, Vegeta and Kakarot are in the training rooms, so far the plan is working perfectally," Raditz tells me closing the door behind him, I hadn't even realized he had come into the room.

"Good the sooner that we get rid of Frieza the sooner we can solve what's killing Vegeta, this won't fix the conflict but it should buy us sometime and if we're lucky it'll buy us a lot, what ever is killing Vegeta is killing us too, or who ever the visions are never wrong Raditz, and this one is so terrifying, what or who ever is causing this may very well kill more than just the saiyans and Frieza it get's worse with every vision, it at first just showed us all dead and motionless, now it's showing planet after planet blowing up, but no person is around doing, Raditz this may be a problem we can't solve, we may in the end lose not only our lives but the entire universe," I state with a grim tone in my voice.

"I know father, but we can do this, you know once when I was on a mission I ran into a Yardratian, which was odd since it wasn't their planet, anyways what he told me was, when your brain can not help you, nor anyone else, find the solution at the heart of the problem, I have no idea what he meant but it kind of gives me a sense of hope you know," Raditz ask with a sad smile. I sit there quietly thinking over the words 'find the the solution at the heart of the problem' but what could that mean, I may not be able to figure that out on my own, and seeing as unless we want to tell Vegeta of the visions which we don't the best person to help me solve this is Bulma or possibly her father.

"Raditz go get Bulma for me, take her to the S.S.S. make sure nobody see's you we may be able to figure out something together, but we need to be somewhere where others can't find us," I state with a smirk on my face.

"Yes father right away, but one question even if you begin to slove the riddle and then the problem it's self, how much longer before we saiyans need to go into emergency mode and stay in the S.S.S. for who knows how long, and when we do how do we keep Vegeta from finding out about the visions," Raditz ask as he walks towards the doors, if only I knew Raditz.

"If by the weeks end we've not solved the riddle we all go to the S.S.S. and we'll lock Vegeta in his apartment in the S.S.S. let's just hope it doesn't come down to that," I tell him with a reassuring smile as Raditz walks out the door shutting it behind him.

* * *

><p>I hear a knock on my bedroom door, it's getting kind of late I hope nothings wrong, I quietly get up out of my chair where I was reading a book from the ship's library and open the door to reveal Raditz with a stone look on his face.<p>

"My father wishes to have a word with you in the S.S.S. follow me I shall take you to him, and do be quiet," Raditz says glancing over his shoulder every now and then like he doesn't want someone to overhear, and being on Frieza's ship I understand why, but I've never heard of this S.S.S. and I've been here near a year only maybe a total of two months have we been on a base planet instead of this ship.

"Alright Raditz lead the way," I state with a small smile, and without another word he turns and begins walking towards the landing bay, that's odd he said unless your going on missions it's a restricted area, but maybe this place is just near by, as we continue to walk my doubt begins to falter and is washed away completely once Raditz opens the doors to the landing bay, and standing there next to two space pods of a design that looks different from the typical ones, is Bardock.

"Bulma glad you could make it, I know your not familar with the controls on any of the pods and these are a specially modified model so Raditz already set everything for you, just push the biggest green button to launch it," Bardock says not makeing much of greeting as he climbs into one of the pods the door shutting once he pushes a button what one I don't know. Raditz gestures for me to climb into the other one, and a little reluctantly I do so, seeing I don't know how to shut the door Raditz leans in and pushes a button two below the green launch button.

"That button also opens it so don't forget which one it is," Raditz says quietly as the door shuts seperating me from the rest of the ship, looking around a bit I notice several buttons, looking out my window, I see Bardock launch into space, not wanting to be left behind I press the launch button, with a jerk I'm launched into space, I look out the window on the door of the pod and watch all the stars I'm passing, I go past several dozen planets as well, where is Bardock takeing us, but before I can think on it much longer the ship begins to come to a landing on a beautiful purple planet, and once I land I see out the window that the sky is purple and the grass is orange an odd planet but it's rather beautiful, not hesitating I open the door to the pod, and climb out and look at my surrounding better, there are rivers and some adorable animals everywhere.

"Welcome to S.S.S. also known as the Secret Saiyan Sanctuary, also nicknamed Vegeta's peace, this Bulma is a place that Vegeta's ancestors discovered thousands of years ago, we saiyans have been comeing here to find a sort of inner peace and a better understanding of the universe for those many years, this planet is equiped with a shield to make it invisible to most ships as well as let them pass right through it, the ships we came in have a special device in them allowing them to enter the planet's atmosphere, they also travel much faster than the typical pods," Bardock says with a warm smile an actual smile, I like this place and the words sanctuary and peace fit it well.

"This planet is beautiful Bardock but, Raditz said you wanted to talk to me about something why here," I ask with a curriousity in my voice that I can't hide.

"Nobody will be able to eavesdrop here, I need you to help me solve a riddle, given to Raditz by a Yardratian and more often than not there is a much deeper meaning that can help you, to the riddle if you can solve it," Bardock states his smile faltering only a little.

"This riddle could help you and Vegeta," I state rather than ask.

"Yes I think you can help me solve it all the words the man said were when your brain can not help you, nor anyone else, find the solution at the heart of the problem," Bardock states with a sigh, I go over the words in my head so if we can't think of the solution and nobody else can then we should find the solution at the heart of the problem but what could that mean.

"Well we should start by finding our problem, I think we can say our problem is linked to or may possibly be Vegeta but that makes absolutely no sense," I say speaking my thoughts a loud for Bardock to hear, he's wise he may have a good imput, and though I don't like Vegeta for what he did to my planet, and the pranks, not mention insults, I don't want him to die either he means so much to these saiyans it's like he represents everything that they are, and I'll do what I can to help them.

* * *

><p>Three days Bulma and my father have been gone trying to solve that riddle for three days now, I told Vegeta that father and Bulma were headed to fix a problem with some capsules on a base planet, he seemd suspicious but Kakarot and I have been keeping him to busy with training to fight Frieza, for him to care. Turles is a big help too, he's keeping all the rest of the ship from noticing there absence sure the humans and other saiyans noticed but I told them that they were working on solutions to the problem, and they knew it was best not to press the matter. Though everythings going good I hope they get back soon, Fasha is going nuts with that brat hybrid, that we've named Tarble, he's weak pathetcally weak he's half saiyan and half icejin two of the universes strongest races and he has a power level of point zero two.<p>

"I'm worried Raditz four more days and we'll have to pack up, which won't be good, rumors have been going around for years as it is that we saiyans have some secret hideout," Kakarot tells me with frown whispering his words so that only a saiyan may hear.

"I know Kakarot but it's not that simple of a riddle to solve, for one they have to identify what exactally are problem truely is even with father's visions it could still prove a difficult task," I state with a sigh.

"When we leave do we take Tarble with us, and what about the humans, even if we haven't been keeping them up to date on the visions they probably would still benefit from getting to come," Kakarot states with a shy smile.

"We'll take a vote alright we should prepare the sleep syrum for Vegeta just to be on the safe side," I tell him with a small smirk, Kakarot is a very odd behavord saiyan and as annoying as it can be we still do nothing about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So what did you think<strong>

**Vegeta: I wasn't in it that long and why are you keeping secrets from me**

**Me: oh no reason, you'll see why I've only been allowing you to read the ones that are in your pov later**

**Kakarot: well I loved it**

**Raditz: Kakarot how could you love it it's little bit on the side of depressing if your a saiyan**

**Bardock: No fighting you two**

**Me: now guys some of your questions may be answered next chapter**

**Bulma: may I think by the next chapter I should have the riddle's solution**

**Me: well you never know you may not be in it**

**Vegeta: I second that thought**

**Fasha: here we go again**

**Turles: Where we going**

**Me: Hey that's my line!**

**Frieza: Since when**

**Me: all year I say that to my math teacher whenever he says here we go**

**17: Just REVIEW or you'll regret it**

**18: and in your reviews see if you can't solve the riddle**

**Me: why**

**18: never know we could just delay the solution in the story until it's close to solved in a review**

**Zarbon: the solution is telling you that I'm beautiful**

**Launch: did you even read it**

**Me: no he didn't**

**17: end the conversation now and for you readers REVIEW**


	6. Frieza

Warning this is only Frieza's pov

Chapter six Frieza

I lounge around the ship trying to find something entertaining to do. Perhaps I should tell Vegeta, my plans for him, I will make him next ruler of the universe yes, but he needs someone to rule by his side and father has decided that should be one of those females we collected from Earth but the question is which one. I of course also plan to have him command one hundred purging mission, on those planets, one hundred from a base planet, then hardest of all a hundred from a ship, it's not that easy but he should be able to manage after all, he is my son he's so much like me, a killer a ruthless, merciless killer, yet he has a kind spot for his father like I do mine, I can tell because of all the gifts he's given me over the years, I think we have a good relationship, but those other saiyans they're trying to turn my baby boy against me, to trick him into killing his own father.

"Lord Frieza you're zoning out again perhaps we should have this meeting another time," Zarbon says with concern in his voice.

"Sorry it's just the saiyans are turning Vegeta against me what should I do," I say to him with a frown.

"Kill them all," Dadoria says smirking.

"Vegeta too, you've got a new son, with Vegeta's looks but your eyes, he even has a saiyan tail," Cui says smirking.

"I won't kill my baby boy, Vegeta means too much to me, and I can't kill the saiyans without angering him, and it's too riskey to anger him in his teenage years," I state with a frown.

"Tell him some of your plans, he knows you want him as the sole head of the universe, tell him about some of the purging he has to do or tell him about the fact he's getting a mate or that he has to officialy join the army and earn his rank from the bottom, or you could always tell him you're sending him to camp for the summer, that'll be fun," Zarbon says nameing off things that I could tell young Vegeta, though some would upset him, they still will be done.

"You could tell him that next week he starts public school," Dadoria suggest.

"He should learn that first, after all if you tell him that morning he's bound to unleash hell," Cui says with a frown.

"True, but perhaps I should send his friends, Kakarot and Raditz, and Turles even those pathetic Earthlings," I say thinking the suggestion over in my head, I should tell him that one.

"He'll be more than thrilled," Zarbon states with a smirk.

"True, Cui go fetch Vegeta and all his friends would you," I say with a small smile, he obediantely leaves the room and returns not five minutes later _alone._

"Lord Frieza," Cui says with fear in his voice upon returning to the room.

"Why are you not with anyone else," I ask him annoyed.

"Sire I hate to inform you of this but, all the saiyans and earthlings are gone, including the halfbreed, everyone says they haven't seen them for a few days and asumed the earthlings were killed and the saiyans on a mission, I'm afraid that they've run away or it's possible some people wanting to get at you kidnapped them," Cui says trying to remain calm.

"Vegeta he's gone," I say in disbelief.

"Sire it is rumored that the saiyans have a secret hide out of sort, I heard a story about it years before Vegeta was born, the guy said it's called Vegeta's peace, it's property of the saiyan king who shares it with his race, it's supposed to be so peaceful that no saiyan king could keep away from going to obtain inner peace, perhaps Vegeta was displaying issues with adjusting to his new brother so they took them both there so they may get used to eachother," Zarbon says suggestively.

"Well if that's the reason the alright, but why the humans," I say with confusion.

"Vegeta hasn't been getting along with them too well, perhaps they figured it would help that problem as well," Dodoria suggest to me, voiceing some of his observations.

"Alright so where is this planet so we can check it out make sure he's there," I ask with a patience to my voice.

"That's just the problem my lord, the planet coordinates are unknown even to saiyans my informer told me that they close their eyes and let their instincts tell them what buttons to punch, not only that nobody knows it's actual name, that's probably in our records," Zarbon says with a frown.

"Well surely we can find it," I say trying to keep my patience that's starting to fade with every minute.

"I've heard about their special planet, it's shielded so it's invisible, a ship could pass right through the entire thing too, unless you got a specially designed ship that has some device linked to that shield you have no way of finding and landing on that planet," Cui says delivering to me even more bad news.

"So we've lost both of my sons, the saiyans and the Earthlings and nobody has a way to check if they're on this planet only saiyans know how to get to, why the fuck can't somebody figure it out," I say with irritation in my voice, my hand shattering the wine glass I had been holding. My young prince I will find you, and when I do you will never leave home again, I refuse to lose my son, not my Vegeta, I can't lose him he means too much to me, I rather die than lose him, than lose his love, I can't live without knowing that he is perfectally safe from harm.

* * *

><p>A.N. A little short I know but hey what can I say<p>

Vegeta:I didn't get to read any of it

Bulma: you don't want to

Bardock:you'd go insane

Frieza:Vegeta there you are I was worried you were gone like in the story

Zarbon:I need a different story

me:you're in other's one you'll just love

Jeice:I want in

me:I'll think on it

Kakarot: I love this story

Raditz:your strange

17:Review or I will find you and make you regret it

Me:DO NOT THREATEN THE READERS TO REVIEW IF THEY WANT TO READ THE NEXT CHAPTER THEY'LL REVIEW

18:Calm down we weren't going to hurt them

King Vegeta: Just review

Fasha:your not in this story

King Vegeta:so I like these conversations


End file.
